herofandomcom-20200223-history
Shuu Tsukiyama
Shuu Tsukiyama is the tetartagonist of Tokyo Ghoul. He is the infamous Gourmet ghoul. He is a fourth-year student studying Social Welfare at the Department of Human Sciences at Haruna Gakuin University. An eccentric man with opulent taste, his act as a gentleman and an intellectual, serves as a facade to hide a disturbed and narcissistic nature. As a ghoul, he displays his arrogance as a strong predator that seeks to devour the finest meals he makes of his 'prey,' so as to proclaim himself the top carnivore of the food chain. His interest in European literature and language is shown in his gestures and mannerisms, often peppering his dialog with borrowed English, French, and Italian. He shows great anger towards others who disrespect his taste in food; shattering a teacup in front of Kaneki during their date at the coffee shop when he remembered his encounter with Rize. Rize, while working at his Gourmet Club, believed that his picky eating habits made him seem more like a human than a ghoul, the worst sort of insult he could have received, and therefore Shuu bears grudges over Rize, calling her a 'pig' for ridiculing his taste for food. He was a member of the Ghoul Restaurant, known as "MM" until he betrayed them. Currently, he is obsessed with Ken Kaneki's flesh and blood. He is voiced by Mamoru Miyano in the Japanese version of the anime, and by J. Michael Tatum in the English version of the anime. Appearance Tsukiyama normally dresses in European attire, though his sense of style is questionable. In his first appearance, Kaneki thinks to himself that he looks like a model with his height and well-kept hair. The other characters seem to find him as flamboyant and loud as he looks. His mask, shaped like a crescent moon, is a reference to his name. Personality An eccentric man with opulent taste, his act as a gentleman and an intellectual, serves as a facade to hide a disturbed, spoiled, loud, overly-emotional, bratty, temperamental and narcissistic nature. As a ghoul, he displays his arrogance as a strong predator that seeks to devour the finest meals he makes of his 'prey,' so as to proclaim himself the top carnivore of the food chain. His interest in European literature and language is shown in his gestures and mannerisms, often peppering his dialog with borrowed English, French, and Italian. He shows great anger towards others who disrespect his taste in food; shattering a teacup in front of Kaneki during their date at the coffee shop when he remembered his encounter with Rize. Rize, while working at his Gourmet Club, believed that his picky eating habits made him seem more like a human than a ghoul, the worst sort of insult he could have received, and therefore Shuu bears grudges over Rize, calling her a 'pig' for ridiculing his taste for food. He compares himself to a noble 'knight', especially later when in the service of Kaneki. Powers and Abilities The 'Gourmet' is a name feared in the 20th ward, not only for his selective taste in prey, but because he is very difficult to catch. An avid reader like Kaneki, he is also deeply invested in martial arts and fights gracefully with deadly efficiency. *'Koukaku Kagune:' Using a Koukaku kagune is known to be difficult, as the weight of the kagune is unwieldy and its hardened cells make it hard to manipulate. Tsukiyama displays mastery of his koukaku, able to shape it into various forms at will. He can form a linear metal ribbon that can wrap into a flexible spiral that doubles as armor to shield his upper body, as well as a spinning drill that can cause devastating damage. To extend his reach, he can form it into a large, sword-like blade that is suited to thrusting and stabbing. However, despite his kagune's diverse nature, its weight and size restricts his range and movement to close quarters. While he almost never dodges, his kagune is sturdy enough to block most attacks. Relationships Ken Kaneki Kaneki is the object of Tsukiyama's obsessions. Tsukiyama first meets Kaneki in Anteiku and becomes fascinated with his scent. After Kaneki reveals his half-ghoul nature in the Ghoul Restaurant, Tsukiyama becomes completely obsessed with eating him, seeing him as an exotic, one-of-a-kind dish that only he deserves to consume. As a result, he is always trying to find a way to devour Kaneki, which is why he joins the efforts to rescue Kaneki from Aogiri's hideout. After the Aogiri arc, he joins Kaneki's Anti-Aogiri band as his 'sword' and mentor. Because of his obsession, Tsukiyama is extremely protective of Kaneki, though it is implied that a part of him may have truly seen Kaneki as a potential friend. He cries and begs Kaneki not to join in the fray just before the Anteiku raid, even going as far as attacking him to stop his actions. He questions what's the point of him waiting so long by Kaneki's side patiently (to devour him) if Kaneki is just going to sacrifice his life in vain as Tsukiyama sees the actions as plain suicidal and unable to change anything. The following morning, Tsukiyama is still seen crying on the rooftop, refusing to eat or drink. In the novel (kuhaku), it was mentioned that Tsukiyama provided generous financial support for Kaneki's group. Ishida Sui mentioned that it was probably Tsukiyama who designed Kaneki's battle suit for him. In Tokyo Ghoul:Re, he is shown to still be grieving for Kaneki two years later. His physical condition is hinted to have declined significantly as a result of his depression, and Chie hopes evidence of Kaneki's survival will cheer him up. Chie Hori Described in "Tokyo Ghoul-Days" novel, Tsukiyama has been friends with her since they met in Seinan Gakuin University’s attached high school. She was Tsukiyama's first and only human friend who discovered his ghoul identity and captured such evidence on camera. Their mutual obsession with perfecting their chosen interests and unusual morality made them unlikely friends, with Chie showing little concern over his predatory nature. She also seemed totally resistant to Tsukiyama's manipulative tactics, and even threatened to leak his ghoulish photos on internet should he try to kill her. While she was too small and slender for her to be meal to Tsukiyama, he still finds her interesting because of her sly, fearless and sneaky nature; he refers to her as his "pet" or "little mouse". Despite this, Tsukiyama trusts Chie to such an extent that he is willing to share with her his personal life including his obsession with Kaneki, but often ends up getting mocked. It was mentioned in the Tokyo Ghoul manga and novel (Kuhaku) that over the years, they have stayed in contact and Kaneki must call on her through Tsukiyama to act as an informant for the group. This way, Chie was able to use her skills to help Tsukiyama win Kaneki's trust, and at the same time grant herself enough influence to make even the arrogant and egoistic Tsukiyama listen to any of her requests. In Tokyo Ghoul:Re, Chie has been working to help him recover from his long depression. Hinami Fueguchi While a part of Kaneki's group, Tsukiyama sees Hinami as a potential key to gaining Kaneki's trust. He seems to believe that endearing himself to her will fool Kaneki into believing that his intentions to eat him are in the past. Although he uses her, Tsukiyama doesn't seem to dislike her, as he seems to treat her with real respect and care. In exchange, Hinami is quite fond of him and even defends him against Touka and Nishiki Touka Kirishima He originally met Touka in the 20th ward when he had to fight with her and Ayato over territorial rights. He even stated that he liked her cold side when she was fourteen and said he was "head over heels" for her back then. Tsukiyama acts friendly towards Touka, despite her low opinion of him. Touka is quite wary of him when he decides to participate in rescuing Kaneki from Aogiri Tree's Hideout. Nishiki NishioEdit Nishiki hates Tsukiyama for kidnapping Kimi, his girlfriend, and using her in his plot to eat Kaneki. After the Gourmet Arc, he does not appear to be happy to see that Tsukiyama survived. However, while Tsukiyama lays motionless and emotionally drained on the rooftop, he seems to show concern, offering him coffee so that he wouldn't starve. Kanae von Rosewald Kanae is the Tsukiyama family's faithful servant, and refers to him as "Shuu-sama". He bears a striking resemblance to him, with very similar personalities, prone to melodramatic behavior and uttering words in foreign languages (German). Kanae expresses great distress over what has become of Tsukiyama, and is mocked for his behavior by Chie. He appears loyal and devoted to his master, and hopes to find ways to cheer him up again. However, he is revealed to be intensely jealous over others that are close to his master and intentionally deceives Chie about Tsukiyama's condition, returning Sasaki's underwear rather than admit it caught his master's attention. He is later revealed to be hiding things from Tsukiyama, intentionally trying to prevent him from learning that Kaneki is still alive. In his fragile state, Tsukiyama is unaware of how his caretaker is manipulating him. Kazuichi Banjou Their relationship as members of Kaneki's group was a tense one, with Tsukiyama often mocking him or messing up his name. In turn, Banjou repeatedly stated his misgivings about Tsukiyama and found him untrustworthy. Naki During the Raid on Kanou's Lab, Naki and Tsukiyama formed a temporary alliance after dueling a bit due to the CCG investigation team's interference. Naki believes Tsukiyama to be a good guy (while Tsukiyama sees him as a trusting fool) but doesn't appreciate him talking in French (mistaking it as English). MatsumaeEdit A long-time servant of his family, Matsumae has been caring for him since his childhood. As a child, she was the servant he would call when in distress and this relationship continued into his teenaged years. Gallery Tokyo Tsukiyama15.jpg Tokyo Tsukiyama1.jpg Tokyo Tsukiyama2.jpg Tokyo Tsukiyama5 Shuu mask.jpg Tokyo Tsukiyama5.jpg Tokyo Tsukiyama9.jpg External links * http://tokyoghoul.wikia.com/wiki/Shuu_Tsukiyama Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Male Category:Obsessed Category:Brutes Category:Mentally Ill Category:Anti Hero Category:Tragic Category:One-Man Army Category:Wealthy Category:Fighter Category:Berserkers Category:Redeemed Villains Category:On & Off Category:In Love Category:Extravagant Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Charismatic